User talk:Pikachu Sensei
__TOC__ Hello my penguin pals! Welcome to my userpage. Feel free to ask me anything here. Just make sure you send me an appropriate message and to be polite. Well, explore! Placeholder Image Hi Shunkana, First of all, welcome to the wiki! If you ever need some help about editing in the wiki, you can contact an admin or ask for help in the chat or the forum (the upper message contains a more detailed description). I saw that you've removed some content from your page but some of the remaining content is misplaced. To make the placeholder image work, try adding another opening square bracket before your image like this: Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck May your Dreams be Wide 19:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Me. You will not be blocked/banned, because you created a new account after you were not underaged, which is exactly what you should have done. Kallie Jo (talk) 02:04, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Me Yes, as I already said, you are safe. Kallie Jo (talk) 04:00, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi, I read your question on Kallie Jo's talk page, and I just think I would answer your question as he is not online and well - I am! So, you only really have to add sources and references to things that are really questionable (things that could be mistaken for speculation, really). So for example: Without reference: Olaf likes warm hugs. - Does he? How do you know? I don't understand why you would you put that there. You can not prove that at all! With reference: Olaf likes warm hugs.http:rerferencegoeshere//disneyofficial.com - Oh wow, thank you for providing neccesary sitation for this! Now I know it's true because it was confirmed by an 'official source. So basically, if you think you can add citation, go ahead - no one will really mind. But do not overuse it! I hope I answered your question, --Roger6881 (talk) 09:05, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hi again, it's me. Anyway, to add references it is basically: *Statement that can be thought as speculation.http:welovereferences.thisisoffical.com Now, you add to the bottom of the page: References Make sure you make it formatted like the other headings, not like you see on your screen. The references section goes last of all headings but above navigation templates! Thanks. --Roger6881 (talk) 09:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Your Finished Custom Hey Sensei, Here is your custom you ordered. I couldn't get the Mask to work sadly. Hope you enjoy it! The Red Access (talk) 21:24, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Your custom Here is your custom, ENJOY!!! :D '''JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 22:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Pika Hamster Finished! Tell me how much you adore it. =3 FurryHamster03' ' 04:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Custom Puffle Request Here you go! -Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 20:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) -.- Ban Tell mario why i was banned plz? Add Kim Elsword (talk) 04:38, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Arsenal Pls Nah sorry, I'm not coming back. I'm about to quit cp soon, and the Frozen Party looks great, just checked it out Arsenal55702 (talk) 09:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015